The Mystery of Luke's Lost Lightsaber
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. Anakin didn't turn. 15 years post ROTS, Luke's lost his lightsaber, again, but this time he's going to be in major trouble, his only hope is to find out what reallyhappened to his most recent saber, before Anakin goes all Obi-Wan on him, that is. R&R!


**The Mystery of Luke's Lost Lightsaber**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, trying to enjoy my last day of Spring Break 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, hence the disclaimer.

A/N AU. Anakin didn't turn. 15 years post ROTS, Luke's lost his lightsaber, again, but this time he's going to be in major trouble, his only hope is to find out what _really_happened to his most recent saber, before Anakin goes all Obi-Wan on him, that is. Please review! This is set a couple months after _Reclaiming Family_, and before _Teenage Terror_. Two-shot.

* * *

Part I- This is All Your Fault

Luke pulled at his blonde padawan braid nervously, deep in thought. He _couldn't_have lost it! There was no possible way the Force hated him so much that his third, that's right, his t-h-i-r-d lightsaber could have been lost.

His dad was going to kill him! No, it was worse, his dad was going to buy a creepy, hooded, robe, turn to the dark side, kill, _and _torture him!

Well, maybe not in that order, his dad would probably torture him first_ then _kill him.

The fifteen year old Jedi Padawan stood up, and took a deep breath. He had to think of a plan, but first he needed to eat breakfast, and his father would immediately sense if he was worried...Luke had to be calm.

Luke put on his usual confident grin, and left his room, heading towards the kitchen.

There he found his entire family, even Threepio and Artoo, sitting around the large table in the middle of the room, eating breakfast.

They all turned to look at him as he entered the room, and Luke began to sweat...what if they already knew he'd lost his lightsaber?

Luke gulped, taking his usual seat in between Anakin and Artoo. It was impossible, he decided, they couldn't know anything about the missing lightsaber, yet.

"Good morning, Master Luke," Threepio greeted him, happily.

Luke mumbled something that he hoped sounded friendly, and snagged a Nabooan pancake from the pan lying in the middle of the table.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, in question," Is something wrong, Luke?"

Luke shook his head, trying to look collected," Of course not, what makes you think something's wrong? I'm perfectly innocent, I haven't lost anything!"

Anakin, Padme, and Leia shared a pointed look," That."

"I'm fine," Luke replied, sounding slightly calmer than before...which wasn't saying much.

"You know Luke," Leia said, sounding nonchalant," You could never be a politician."

Anakin snorted," You mean he dosen't lie well enough?" Luke grinned at his father, who was smirking in a familiar way.

"Dad has a point," Luke added, now sharing his father's smirk," Why would I_ want _to be a politician?"

Padme gave Luke and Anakin 'the look', before stabbing a piece of fruit with her fork," Well, everyone is entitled to their views on politician's, Leia," she reminded her daughter.

Leia smiled sweetly_, too _sweetly.

"You're right mother, they are entitled to their own views..." The two then stood up, heading for the door.

Padme nodded,"They're also entitled to cook their own meals the rest of the week."

With that, the two Skywalker women were gone, leaving father and son with a daunting task ahead of them. Sure, they could fly snub fighters in combat, and fight dark Jedi...but _this_ was going to be impossible.

Finally, after several moments of silence, Anakin turned to Luke," This is all your fault."

" Well," Luke supplied, chomping down on another pancake," I learned from the worst."

* * *

Luke glanced over his shoulder, panting. The alley was dark, even though it was midday on Coruscant, and in the corner stood an infamous Coruscant crime lord.

He was an Amaran, with deep red fur covering most of his body, reminding Luke of a talking fox cartoon he'd watched as a youngling.

Luke had him cornered...he had to keep the crime lord from escaping before his father showed up. Although, Anakin was not but a street away, Luke could not underestimate his foe...he'd made that mistake last time.

Luke slowly made his way forward, smiling to himself as he heard his father approach from behind...but suddenly the crime lord produced a blaster.

Luke resisted the urge to laugh, as he reached for his lightsaber in one fluid motion...only to remember it wasn't there.

Luke's bright blue eyes grew wide, and he blushed from embarrasment, this wasn't looking good.

The Amaran was howling in amusement, not even bothering to shoot, but another, more terrifying voice soon filled the air," Luke, _where _in the kriffing galaxy is your lightsaber?"

_To be continued_...


End file.
